Sterling Turner
Sterling Turner is a soldier trained in multiple forms of combat and runs a powerful PMC. He is also the mentor of Syncline's Hal Erikson, and acted as his guardian while both his parents where away with the military. His PMC is said to be hired by Syncline most often. While the brothers agree to despise each other, their personalities are shockingly similar. Key differences are that Leon tries to portray himself as in intellect, superior for having blue blood. Sterling, meanwhile, is much more eccentric, but makes himself out to be a brutal, hardened fighter, strong and cunning enough to crush armies with a single fist. History 2169-2181 Sterling was born on March 8th, 2169, and raised in the wealthy household of Naomi Turner, alongside his younger brother and future second pilot for Crinale, Leon Turner. Sterling would tire constantly over the Turner's elitist attitude, and complained about his "bratty" little brother often. He also suspected that much of his parents' highly profitable enterprising was, in some way, criminal, and definitely immoral. At the age of 13, Sterling grabbed a large sum of his mother's money (which ultimately was a mere 1.4% of her net worth) and ran off to pursue life as a traveler, away from AG racing. 2182-2203 While Leon trained to be the great AG pilot his parents had wanted him to be, the estranged Sterling was having a surprisingly easy time traveling the world on his own. Hitting puberty early meant he could easily pass for 18 (so long as he never shaved). Still feeling a little overwhelmed, Sterling invested in many sorts of combat training. The hours he spent on such activities allowed him to see a side of martial arts hidden amongst the violence, becoming a sort of appraiser for all things engineered for killing people. Sterling eventually found that his "inheritance" was, while incredibly large, still very finite. As such, he used his skills to become a bounty hunter at the tender age of 15. Such a life choice was damning, even more so then Sterling had expected. To keep himself from snapping from the hardening emotions, he branched off of war tactics and martial arts to study history. His excruciating knowledge of the past most likely caused his paranoia that civilization was pushing itself towards a man-made apocalypse. In 2187, Sterling befriended Torleif and Alexandria Erikson, spouses who gave up bounty hunting to raise their newborn son, Hal. Sterling assisted in raising Hal, mostly financially. The couple did not wish to take from another, but their situation left them with few options, and Sterling was able and willing to pull the slack. In 2195, war broke-out between the Nordic countries and a band of corrupt leaders in Africa. Being that Torleif and Alexandria were enlisted in the military, too proud to resign, they entrusted young Hal to Sterling. Under their request, Hal was to be taught to be a warrior, able to defend himself and protect others if need be. Hal's childhood was a ruthless crucible, including things most parents would never imagine doing to their children. Despite this, Hal and Sterling were able to share a bond with each other. Hal always defended his guardian's methods, saying everyone should be giving some extent of his extreme training. 2204-Present When Hal's parents finally came back from the nearly decade long war, Sterling got back to work as a soldier of fortune. He found many men, hardened and with nothing to lose, willing to fight for those who can't. His business grew quickly, formidable to even the largest of armies in just a matter of months. Within those, Nikole Carole had visited him very frequently, highly suggesting that they're conspiring in some way... Category:Characters